Karen vs the Prime Minister
by Hale Roe
Summary: The prime minister pays a visit to the Brockman house


Karen vs. The prime minister

Just to recap in the previous episode Karen had sent a rather strongly worded letter to the Prime minister without Pete or sue knowing regarding the bedroom tax here is what happened after.

"Mummy it's been over a week now why haven't I had a reply"? Karen demanded to know " I know darling but he is a very busy man and probably has not got round to it yet" sue explained just as Jake came into the room "he won't have read it Karen he will have screwed it up and put it in the bin" Jake told her

"Well if he has done that then I will screw him up and put him in a bin" Karen snapped

"KAREN" sue retorted before asking her to give him a few more days to reply "fiiiine" Karen sighed just as Jake vomited "are you ok sweetheart" a very concerned sue asked "just tummy ache" he told her before heading back upstairs,sue following behind

Meanwhile Pete was trying to explain to Ben why he couldn't have a crocodile for a pet "but I really want one I will walk it everyday" Ben pleaded, Pete buried his head in his hands before answering " crocodiles don't have walks Ben and plus they live in water and we can't afford to pay the water bill some month's let alone afford to put a lake in the garden for a crocodile to live in" Pete explained "well that's ok he could live in the bath or we could put the swimming pool up in the garden and he could swim there" Ben answered" " No..no and NO" Pete yelled " it cannot and is not happening end of story and if I hear one more word about it your birthday is cancelled" Pete told him very sternly, Ben thought it best to be quiet at this point as Pete looked ready to explode.

Sue then rushed downstairs " I've got to nip to the chemist and get Jake some medicine he's not well" sue said getting her bag and car keys "wont be long" she called to Pete before opening the door and being greeted by...

"Hello madam is this the Brokman household" a very short fat man asked " erm yes,yes it is how can I help you?" Sue asked "I am here from 10 downing street" the man said, sue went pale " Mr David Cameron is requesting to visit one Miss Karen brokman regarding the letter she sent him last week" the man Informed sue Karen then appeared at the side of sue "about time" Karen commented " Karen shut up and let me deal with this" sue whispered just then the car door opended and out stepped the Prime minister "you must be Karen Brockman shall we go inside and...chat" he said before pushing his aide and sue aside and marching into the sitting room "well excuse me" sue said In sarcasm before going back indoors

"How did you find out where we live" sue asked "shut up you I'm here to talk to Karen not you however I want a cup of coffee and packet of jaffa cakes right now chop chop" the Prime minister demanded "how rude" sue commented " so did you read my letter then or not" Karen asked "well obviously I did sweetheart or I wouldn't be here" the Prime minister said " don't call me sweetheart my daddy thinks your a pillock and I agree" Karen said as Pete gave Karen a cheeky smile, sue then entered carrying a tray she placed it in front of them to help themselves " so Karen I understand from your letter that you are not very happy about this bedroom tax I am charging well I am not changing anything about it" the Prime minister said before helping himself to coffee and biscuits " what a penis head" Ben commented "BEN" Pete yelled "what,I am just telling the truth" Ben explained "he is" Pete agreed "look no matter what rude names you call me I am not scrapping the bedroom tax" he exexplained " I came here to explain this to Karen which I have done and now I am going to leave he said getting up as Jake appeared looking pale "alright son" the Prime minister greeted, Jake ignored him and turned to sue " mum I feel I'll did you get me some medicine" he asked "I've been busy darling sorry" sue told him Jake then turned back to the Prime minister and threw up all over him Ben was hysterical with laughter, just as the Prime minister was about to leave he took out Karen's letter and tore it into lots of peices and then left "goodriddence stupid pillock" Pete commented


End file.
